Zordon's Revenge
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: Continuation of the When the Lines Blur plot that Ghostwriter did.  The Rangers and Tommy's family defeated Zordon the first time but he's back for revenge.  Now it's up to Tommy's family and friends as well as some new faces to stop his latest plots.
1. 1: Girl Talk

A/N: Hardly my plotline, this is originally Ghostwriter's plotline through crowned tiger. You'll want to read When the Lines Blur and A Dragon's Path before going on and reading this. I own ALMOST nothing. Queen Malena Repulsa is mine though. Ghostwriter has given me the go ahead to continue with this plotline.

Chapter 1 – Girl Talk

It had been a month since the last battle with Zordon's generals, Travox and Linux and things had been very quiet on Earth.

It had allowed them to go back to their regular lives, which the Rangers had taken great advantage of though Tommy was very edgy about the situation.

For one thing, it had given the team a great opportunity to get acquainted with their new friends from the moon. Tommy, being Zedd and Rita's son, spent a lot of time on the moon and so did Jason and Kim being that they were both from broken families. Occasionally, everyone would get together for a day on the weekend if parents were out of town.

The Rangers all grew particularly to love Scorpina, and she in turn loved them back like they were her own children and they spent a lot of time with each other. They all loved her cunning, sly personality and her natural talent, which had been honed for centuries and blended well with her belief in honor and fair play. To be sure, she was considered a valuable team leader.

She also knew human psychology very well, which was part of what was helping Jason slowly but surely come along. And, for her part, these young children, these upstarts were getting better each and every day.

This was another reason the team was grateful for the time off. Jason had almost been irreparably damaged by both his father and Travox and needed time to heal. But Scorpina had been there every single step of the way with help from Tommy, Goldar, Zedd and Rita which was helping Jason progress day by day. He had still been experiencing flashbacks but they were far less frequent since he'd made his permanent home at the palace.

Rumors throughout the palace also had it that Scorpina was keeping a close eye on a situation which she deemed a "project." The Rangers had tried to pry it off her before but as Tommy had informed them afterwards, prying confidential information like that from someone like Scorpina was like pulling teeth.

The only other people who knew about her project were Tommy, Rita and Zedd, all of whom had encouraged her to go through with the project. It was another one of Scorpina's "hunches" that she often had, but most times those hunches worked out well.

Presently, it was a Saturday afternoon and Kim had just finished another round of intense studying. She was sort of grumpy – this was math homework and math was far from her thing.

Too tired to think anymore she walked through the hallways towards a spacious kitchen. It was about lunch time on Earth, and she just wanted something to get her mind off the challenging work that was ahead of her. Then she heard footsteps behind her and saw Rita come in as well.

"Hi Kim," Rita said. "You look frazzled. Math homework again?"

"Yep," Kim said. "Math homework for me is a bitch. Hopefully I'll see Billy some time this weekend."

"Eh, forget about that for now," Rita said. "Want to have a seat?"

"Sure," Kim said, "just let me get something to eat."

Once Kim had what she wanted plus a glass of water, she sat down and said, "You know, I'm almost starting to agree with him. Things are far too quiet for my liking. Does Zordon like to take this long off?"

"Not usually," Rita said. "Usually he's very impulsive. Him attacking right away is to our advantage generally because we can defeat it. When he takes a long time between attacks they are usually far more difficult to defeat. I must agree with Trigon, I am nervous as well. One month is an awfully long time."

Kim had to admit her boyfriend was right as well. Zordon was being way too quiet for her liking. Something was definitely up.

"What kind of people does he target anyways?" Kim said.

"People like you," Rita said. "Generally, he likes to target young kids that have a rough life. He can come off as noble like that. Now that he's been found out a little bit though, I think he'll be more careful. He has other methods too."

"What sort of methods does he use, besides the one he used on us?" Kim asked.

"Sometimes, he'll send out a fake letter offering someone a job, pretending to be an employer and then when the targeted person arrives at this place, he or she is taken away…oh God, to labor camps that he has set up throughout the galaxies."

"Labor camps? You mean…like Nazi Germany had?" Kim asked horrified.

"No, not that severe. They are pretty bad however. Not many people survive his labor camps and those who do tend to become his warriors. It's really sad," Rita said, scowling as she did so.

"How good is your army anyways?" Kim said. "You've never told any of us."

"Our army is strong," Rita said. "We have other formidable friends in high places too that are a speed dial call away as well."

Kim nodded in appreciation. The group of six was one, but she knew as well as anyone that life was tough and that at some point the team might need help.

"How about Zords, or battle machines?" Kim said. "I just have a bad feeling about that part of this whole thing."

Rita nodded in appreciation. The woman who might one day be her future daughter in law was proving herself to be exceptionally quick and perceptive. Scorpina and Goldar had raved about her abilities, and couldn't stop talking about Kimberly's untapped potential and Rita could see why.

"You are right. We will need to upgrade at some point," Rita said. "Fortunately there are things we can do and we have other weapons at our disposal as well. But I'm concerned about upgrades as well."

"You know, I feel awfully bad for Finster," Rita added. "He's worked tirelessly day after day after day for many thousands of years. I've wanted to give him a break from his monster making but there's no one I've found that's any better."

Having seen Finster many times, Kim had to agree. The little dog was broken down, got very little sleep and was arguably one of the most likeable figures Kim had ever met.

"I hear he makes his monsters out of clay, is that correct?" Kim said as something began to form in her mind. Rita nodded.

"What's Zordon's biggest weakness?" Kim said as her creative mind began spinning. "You would know far better than we could…we were only around him for a couple months and he kept himself very close to the vest."

"He has two big weaknesses," Rita said. "The first, as I said, is that he's rather impulsive. The other is that he underestimates females and what we can do. He likes macho…likes big and strong. He's of the philosophy the bigger and more macho the better. As an aside to that, he can easily be distracted by love. He's never been married before so if a lady can be nice to him it would take him off his target."

_Impulsive…underestimates females…macho_. Kim snapped her fingers. She had a plan now.

"I'm utterly shocked he chose two females to be on your team considering what Divatox and I have done to him and his army in the past," Rita said.

"Diva-who?" Kim said.

"My friend Divatox," Rita said. "She's from a distant planet, Inqiuiris, and she's probably my best friend in the whole galaxy. She is a bit reckless but she possesses incredible powers and she's even more difficult to defeat than I because of her unpredictable nature."

Kim nodded appreciatively – if worst came to worst, maybe Divatox, whoever she was, could give them some help.

"How about the monsters we faced?" Kim said. "What became of them?"

"Defeated but not destroyed," Rita said. "All that happened is they were sent to an alternate dimension except for Madame Woe who was teleported back to her home after you faced her. That reminds me, I need to get a more powerful source for her, one that Zordon can't break."

"Ask Billy about it some time," Kim said. "I know after what he went through with her it might be difficult but it couldn't hurt to ask."

"You're right…he's the expert in power sources and stuff like that," Rita said.

"What about your family?" Kim said. "Mine is in tatters."

"Sadly, mine is divided too," Rita said. "I was born on the M-51 galaxy to Malena Repulsa of Eltar, who to this day is my inspiration. Malena was queen of the M-51 Galaxy for eons but she's from Eltar, where Zordon is from. Don't worry, those two are worlds apart and hate each other."

Kim's mind was swimming. How could two people from the same planet be so different?

"Master Vile was her husband but isn't my real father – Malena had a night with my real father and I was the result. Malena bravely fought Zordon at every turn – there is still a bitter hatred between the two of them."

"Do you have a photo of Malena?" Kim said.

"Right here," Rita said and she pulled out a small mug shot of a dark tan woman who looked like something out of a supermodel magazine. She was dressed in a gorgeous purple and black dress and matching glittery silver skirt and had jet-black hair colored with streaks of silver. She was gorgeous in every respect.

"Wow," Kim said. "I'd love to meet her some day."

"And I wish I could see Mother again some day. However it probably will never happen," Rita said. "Unfortunately, before she could marry her true love, and my real father, the one known as Master Vile arrived while I was asleep one night, killed my real father and with Zordon's help forcibly married my mother, sending the whole M-51 galaxy into a reign of darkness."

Kim sensed she didn't like where this story was headed. She couldn't be more right.

"How long were Malena and your real father seeing each other before they were to get married?" Kim said.

"They planned a wedding three weeks after they first met," Rita said. "Don't look shocked, we marry fast out here. It's not like on Earth where I understand you guys see each other for two to three years – if two people say they love each other they are encouraged to marry."

That revelation left Kim speechless as Rita continued.

"Malena was abused day after day in the relationship, just like I was abused as a child," Rita said. "The only reason she's even alive is because my friend Madame Woe helped her escape right before Vile was about to kill her. Hell the only reason I'm even alive is because Zedd and Malena were always close and she helped smuggle me to Keslon."

It reminded Kim so much of what happened with Jason and his father, as well as her own family – this was almost as bad.

"I don't get why some guys have to be that way," Kim said. "My father Kenny and I were never close. He wanted me to fit a certain mold and he verbally abused me time after time. Then there's Jason – we know his story."

"Don't remind me," Rita said as she shuddered deeply. "Despite the abuse, she can hold her own with anyone including Master Vile and Zordon," Rita continued. "It's just that I haven't seen her in a long time, she's had to stay out of sight for the fear that Zordon and Vile will find her. The two are close allies. I don't even know where she is."

"Does Tommy know about her?" Kim said.

"I'm pretty sure he does, with as much as he reads from his father's libraries how can he not?" Rita said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sit tight, Kim. That's probably either Zedd or my son," Rita said as she went up to answer the door. She opened it to find Goldar.

"Zedd told me to send for you as he and Trigon are out working on mechanical malfunctions in Serpentera," Goldar said. "You have a visitor."

"What? I thought we took care of the malfunctions earlier this week!" Rita said, surprised.

"I guess we didn't," Goldar said. "Oh, damn, I almost forgot Kim was in here. Serpentera is Zedd's battle machine, much like your Megazord and Dragonzord, Kim. I actually have my own, Cyclopsis, though it has been quite inactive for a long time."

"If I may put my two cents in, I have a suggestion?" Kim said.

Both Goldar and Rita turned to look at Kim in surprise.

"You should summon Billy up here. That's Billy's area of expertise," Kim said.

"Damn," Rita slapped her forehead in disgust at the obvious answer to the problem. "Why didn't I think of that solution? You go call Billy and I'll attend to my visitor."

As Kim finished her lunch and put her dirty dishes in a large…and I do mean large…dishwasher, she headed out of the kitchen looking for a certain someone. She had a plan now and if what Rita had told her was true, she felt she could give the Rangers, Rita and Zedd an advantage they never had before.

**Meanwhile, on Earth**

Billy and Trini had just finished their meditations and as Zack came up to join them, the three of them went to get their typical smoothies. Then, suddenly, Billy's communicator went off.

"Man, I knew it couldn't stay quiet for too long," Zack said. "Go take care of that, we'll save you a smoothie. Same as usual?"

"Affirmative," Billy said as he stood up and walked to the back and hit his communicator.

"This is Billy, I read you."

"Billy," Kim's voice said. "we need you up on the moon. It's a bit urgent."

"Just me and not the others?" Billy said.

"Yeah, you can come back and finish up soon. Zedd and Tommy could use some help."

**Back on the moon**...

"Damn," Zedd said as the engine of his battle machine continued to malfunction and he dejectedly walked out of the machine. "That was a good suggestion, though, Trigon. I don't know what is going on with this thing."

"This is bad," Tommy said. "You never know when Zordon will attack and we may need it some day. I just wish we had some help."

"Did someone call for help?" a voice said and the two suddenly saw Billy coming toward them.

"Wow. And right on time, too," Tommy said.

"Thank Kim and Goldar for that," Billy said. "It sounds like your machine is having some problems. May I take a look at it?"

"By all means," Zedd said. "Go for it. Trigon and I should probably get some rest."

2 hours later, Billy had finished running the tests and once again stood before Zedd in his Chamber of Command.

"Well, the machine appears to be fully charged, has more than enough fuel, the machine appears to be in satisfactory condition, but somehow a part deep inside this machine does not appear to be working properly. It's no big deal, most people wouldn't see that. I have the stuff to fix this back at my lab."

"Oh that always happens in this machine and I don't know why," Zedd said. "Thanks for diagnosing the problem. I think this can wait a day though. Zordon will not be attacking any time soon most likely. I do need to find a permanent power source for the machine though."

"That is a most impressive machine, I must say," Billy said. "It's a work of art. I can help you find a permanent power source if you'd like."

**Meanwhile, earlier in the day…**

As Rita entered her throne room her eyes widened. Sitting before her was a brown hair woman, tall and slender with a corset made of purple, red and gold. She, too, was gorgeous to anyone who met her.

"Divatox, it's been quite some time!" Rita said as she and her old friend hugged. "A friend of mine and I were just talking about you today! How's Inquiris?"

Same old, same old," Divatox said. "Dimitria's off gallivanting to Aquitar at the moment so I thought I'd take a short vacay as well. So, I hear you're still fighting the pompous windbag?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rita said with a sigh. "But we have help. Trigon's back and he's got some friends with him."

"So I hear," Divatox said. "Is it true that the windbag gave them Ranger Powers and they turned on him?"

"Yep, they did," Rita said. "Trigon helped too but they had the courage to stand up to him. I'm impressed with them. I'm not stupid enough to call off our armies and leave this world in the hands of six Earth teenagers but I think they can more than hold their own."

"Is it true that one of them has been abused by his own father? The red one?" Divatox said.

"Yes, Jason is his name," Rita said. "He's healing but it's a slow process. I'm still horrified looking at this picture."

That said, Rita pulled out a photo she'd captured of Jason's scarred body shortly after his father had been arrested.

"You've got to be kidding me," Divatox said, eyes blazing with anger. "What kind of father in the name of the galaxy would do that to his own son?"

"You've got me there. This is far worse than what even I dealt with when young," Rita said, shuddering in fright at the memories. "Zordon didn't help either. Travox and Zordon did a number on him recently."

"When has that windbag ever helped anything?" Divatox scoffed. "Do you think the boy would warm up to me?"

"It's worth a shot," Rita said. "Maybe you can find him later."

Meanwhile, no one saw the conversation that was going on near Finster's lab, nor did anyone see the embrace the young girl and Finster had.

Nor did anyone see Finster retire to his quarters near the lab.

Nor did they see the young girl enter Finster's lab for the first time and survey the place. As she surveyed the place, she got a good idea of why Rita had called Finster's monsters second rate.

From the looks of things, the creatures Finster had in his lab were big, bulky and lacked agility. They were the same type of monsters that the Rangers had little trouble with in their first battles.

To be sure it was a far cry from this young girl, who preferred speed, agility, and the ability to think quickly. At sixteen, she was already a skilled gymnast, talented singer and was about to become one of the biggest factors in this war.

Needless to say…there were about to be some…changes in the monster making business.

TBC...


	2. 2: Fugitives

A/N: Hardly my plotline, this is originally Ghostwriter's plotline through crowned tiger. I own ALMOST nothing. You'll want to read When the Lines Blur and A Dragon's Path before reading this. Queen Malena Repulsa is mine though. Ghostwriter has given me the go ahead to continue with the plotline.

Chapter 2 – Fugitives

"Kim? Are you in here?"

Kim had been working for hours in Finster's lab and felt she'd made significant progress in what she was trying to do. She knew that voice anywhere…it belonged to Scorpina.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" Kim shouted back.

"What…what are you doing in there? Does Rita even know you're in there?" Scorpina said.

"No, but Finster does. Rita and I talked earlier and we figured Finster could use a break. Besides, Scorpina, we've got to have better creations around here. The monsters we beat were way too easy and there are way too many of those types in here right now."

"Ah, so you're putting your spin on the monster making business. I like it. That might be good to have some change," Scorpina said.

"Right, but I want this to be top secret, Scorpina," Kim said. "No one but Tommy, you and Finster can know. I don't want that windbag down on Earth to know what I'm up to."

"Very true. What kind of monsters are your preference?" Scorpina said.

"I want quick, agile, fast monsters," Kim said. "I want creations who are smart and can think on their feet. Too many of the creations in here are big, bulky and slow. I've seen only two or three in here that I like."

"I see. Rita told me to come get you because dinner's ready. The rest of the guys are here too and we have a special guest with us as well."

Ten minutes later, Kimberly arrived at the main hall for dinner and saw her friends, including the same woman which had arrived earlier in the day.

"You must be Kimberly," the woman said as the two women came together. "I'm Rita's friend Divatox…my sister's off gallivanting on another planet so I thought I'd drop in for a day or so."

"She won't hurt, Kim, I met her earlier today," Tommy said as he led the way towards Kimberly's customary seat next to him.

"Don't tell Jason this but Divatox has eyes for him," Tommy whispered. "As you know Jason doesn't feel that well yet about letting a whole lot of strangers near him."

Kimberly nodded. To say that Jason was still wounded was an understatement.

For the next two hours, the whole group sat and discussed what was going on in their lives. Until the topic turned grave.

"Have any of you thought about what you're going to do when Zordon decides to come back more powerful than he did last time? I guarantee you he's sitting down there thinking up a strategy as we speak," Divatox said.

"We're well aware," Tommy said. "Mom and Dad like to give me history lessons about the wars often. They let me read their diaries and books of knowledge as well. If there's one thing I know, it's that we've got to have a more powerful source to battle his forces. His forces are numerous."

"Have you thought up any ideas?" Rita asked.

"In one of the books of knowledge, it says there is supposedly a long-lost carrier Zord named Titanus. I have no idea where it is now, or what has happened to it…all I know is it existed one time and I was impressed in reading about it. If we could somehow…"

"Get Titanus under our control…" Jason continued.

"We could have something to combine the Zords," Kimberly finished.

Tommy nodded. They were on the same page there. But he still wanted to discuss something with them.

"Dad, Finster and I ran a diagnostic check on the Megazord recently. You do know that the Megazord is run by solar power right?" Tommy said.

"Right," Billy said. "I've been meaning to fix that but I'm not sure how we can do that. I know Zordon knows its weakness and will try to exploit it."

"Lucky for everyone I found something on that too recently," Tommy said. "I believe one of the books I've been reading said there are power sources called the Stones of Power…Stone of Light, something like that…"

"Bingo. Stones of Power," Rita said. "They are on my home planet of Eltar, as is Titanus. I can use those to provide alternative power sources for the Megazord as well as future monsters."

"Just a suggestion," Scorpina said. "It's obvious some of us will have to leave the Palace to go on quests. But we know the universe is hostile to Rangers because of the harm Zordon has done to a lot of the galaxy. So I think we should split up."

"What do you have in mind?" Zedd said.

"I think Goldar, myself, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kim should stay here. Us six can handle whatever Zordon throws our way," Scorpina said. "I think Trigon would do well to go on the quest to find Titanus and I think Jason should go and find the Stones of Power."

"Problem is, my back is killing me. The effects of the child abuse I took are still in effect," Jason said. "I'm never going to make it through that quest in this condition, especially if they test me which they undoubtedly will."

"I have medicine I brought with me," Divatox said. "Unlike the medicines this palace uses, medicine from Inquiris is much more suited to the human body. I can give you some pain pills for you to take with."

"There are two different boxes that hold the Stones, which are numerous," Rita said. "Both of them are held in Eltar's mountains and the quest is treacherous. Maybe we ought to give that quest to Trigon as well."

"At some point Jason has to be able to handle any situation," Divatox said. "I know not everyone trusts him or the team yet because Zordon gave them those powers but at some point you have to take your chances."

"My question is, when should we go?" Tommy said. "We're fortunate that it's Thanksgiving week on Earth so we have the week off. I say I'll depart tomorrow morning as I'm ready to rock and roll. It would probably be a good idea for Jason to go Monday morning, give him an extra day of rest."

"I'm in agreement with the plan," Divatox said. "I can stay and help fight as well. With the other four Rangers, me, Goldar and Scorpina we can easily beat back whatever Zordon decides to do."

"I agree to that," Rita said. "Does anyone want to volunteer to clean up afterwards?"

"I'll do it," Trini said.

**Zordon's Command Center, Earth, next morning**

Zordon glanced at his servant, Travox, on the viewing globe as he'd ordered one of his endless mercenaries to dial up Travox and ask him for a status report outside of some sort of facility on one of the planets Zordon had conquered.

What almost no one, except Tommy and his immediate family on the moon, knew was that Zordon had instituted endless labor camps on the worlds he had conquered.

If he saw someone he thought he could break down mentally on another planet, even such as Earth, he would steal that person in the dark of night while they were sleeping and make them do endless amounts of work on these colonies, with very little rest. It wasn't uncommon for slaves to work 14 hours a day in these labor camps. It also wasn't uncommon for girls to be raped every day.

And no one but Tommy's immediate family, not even his friends, knew that these labor camps were used to build weaponry for the war that Zordon's troops fought.

What was even worse was that very often, it was almost better to die that way than the other option – which was to gain one of the universe's endless power sources and help him conquer these worlds. That meant a total loss of freedom even though you would remain alive.

Such was the case for three particular humans, who had been taken right out from under Angel Grove's neighbor, Stone Canyon. Zordon had long ago chosen these three to become his next champions at some point – they were so good at heart but it would give him so much satisfaction to knock the good out of them and make them conquer their own city, and later on, their home world.

Ideally they would have teamed up with the original five that Zordon had chosen to harness the Ranger powers, but those plans had gone awry with the Rangers' defection. Still, he felt with the proper training that these three young people who he had picked to become his future champions could defeat Trigon, Rita, Zedd and these young upstarts.

"How is the plan coming, Travox?" Zordon said.

"I believe within the next 24 hours, they will be in readiness my lord," Travox said. "We have fed them enough to where their bodies are stable enough where, if we build them back up enough, they can easily join us in the fight for Earth immediately. The girl is someone who has been beaten down but if we threaten her she will cower. She has taken enough punishment to force her into surrender."

"Excellent," Zordon said. "Make your move when the time is right."

"Yes sir," Travox said as the image disappeared.

A wry smile appeared on Zordon's face. The Rangers would never know what hit them.

**On a deserted planet, same time**

Meanwhile, Travox didn't notice that in the bushes not far from him, a hooded Scorpina had teleported in and was hiding and listening to every single word.

Scorpina gasped when she heard who Travox and Zordon were talking about. These were the same three people which had become her project! She'd gotten to know everything she could about them and she could sense that they were destined for something special.

She had the terrible feeling if Zordon got to them first, he would have the upper hand and unless something was done quickly, he would score a major victory. It was already growing dark. Something would have to be done.

"I had better get them out and get them to safety before that disgusting pig gets his hands on them!" she thought to herself.

Some time after that, in one of the barracks at one of Zordon's labor camps, these three young people (who had become quite weakened as they had worked tirelessly for the last few months to stay alive) ate their dinner, which was quite a bit better than some they'd had previously. The girl was barely able to eat - a clear result of a common case in these camps...girls being raped.

"I sort of hate to be the debbie downer like I always seem to be but does anyone else feel uneasy about what's going on?" one of the three teenagers, a frail looking young Korean boy said. "I mean just a few weeks ago we in the umpteenth month of getting almost nothing and now we're getting substantially better food."

"I get it, you think there's something weird going on," a young boy of Mexican descent said. "I say we live in the moment…that was the best meal I've had in quite some time, Adam."

"LOOK OUT!" the boy of Mexican descent shouted as a pair of handcuffs hurtled towards the teens from above. The teens jumped out of the way (and Adam dragged the girl with him) and the cuffs missed. But the cuffs were enchanted by magic and were being pulled towards the teens still, who tried to find space in the barracks but were quickly running out of options.

Right as the cuffs were about to be attached to Adam's wrists, a flying boomerang scimitar came out of nowhere and sliced the cuffs clean in two, freeing Adam as a masked figure entered the room and caught her weapon.

"INTRUDER!" Travox shouted as he jumped into the room as well. "Show yourself!"

"Gladly," came a female voice behind the mask as Scorpina whipped off her cloak.

"This is none of your business, Scorpina! Back off!" Travox shouted.

"No way, Travox," Scorpina responded. "If Zordon wants these three then it's bad news for the whole universe. You want them, you gotta go through me."

She then turned to the prisoners and said, "I do not work for the goon that currently has you imprisoned. I am a fair, honest person. I think you three deserve a chance to live again. If you want to live again, you must come with me."

Adam looked into Scorpina's eyes for a few quick moments and then said, "We're going with her. I trust her. This may be our only chance to live again. Rocky, Aisha, let's take this goon and get out of here."

Sensing an opportunity, Rocky snuck up behind Travox as he was distracted fighting Scorpina. Using whatever strength he had in a weakened body, he disarmed Travox, allowing Scorpina to knock him out. The four then made for the exit as fast as they could with Scorpina holding onto Aisha who could barely stand. They came to the exit of the labor camp right as Linux and a group of foot soldiers blocked the way.

"GET THEM!" Linux shouted as the horde charged the fugitives.

"Hold on to me tight," Scorpina said. "We'll be OK."

Right as the horde approached, Scorpina teleported out in a flash of gold, taking the three weakened fugitives with her as Linux howled in rage.

The four fugitives toppled over as they landed in a gorgeous bedroom, which appeared to be Scorpina's bedroom.

"Sorry for the nasty fall," she commented. "Teleportation is a bitch the first time you go through it. What matters though is that you're OK now. You're OK because I just saved you from a fate that's far worse than death – helping that goon Zordon conquer worlds. As far as your physical health, with some good meals and good exercise, your health should improve drastically over time," Scorpina said.

"He wanted US to be his warriors?" Adam asked and Scorpina nodded her head in affirmation. "And you've been keeping an eye on us all this time?"

"I have," Scorpina said. "Only a few very close to me know about you guys and what I've been doing. He wanted you as his warriors because five of his previous warriors, the ones known as Earth's Power Rangers, defected and now work for my superiors to save Planet Earth. Actually he wanted you long before but he's been after you even more so since."

"Then wow, I'm glad you got us out and I'm glad these Rangers or whatever they are saw the light because that goon Zordon tries to get off being a nice guy and sucking you in," Rocky said. "Will they be able to defeat him though? I mean, they are from Angel Grove so I sort of am developing an attachment to those guys. They could be somebody we know."

Scorpina nodded and thought, 'You have no idea how right you are.'

"I think so, assuming we can get the necessary power sources to combat what I think he'll throw at us," Scorpina said. "Those kids have done quite well. It's not time for you to meet them quite yet. However, I would encourage you to stay with us and help yourself to one of the many sleeping quarters that are on this floor."

"We will," Rocky said. "We'd be happy to stay here for what you've done for us. Scorpina is your name right?"

Scorpina nodded and said, "And you're Aisha," pointing to the girl. "And you're Rocky," she said, pointing to the Mexican teen, "and you're Adam," she said nodding at the Korean boy.

'And he's cute too,' she thought. 'I'm going to have to keep from not staring at him 24 hours a day once he's well.'

"Correct on all three accounts. We're from Stone Canyon, California, well at least we were until several months ago. I don't know how it happened but we got ripped from our homes," Rocky said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe now," Scorpina said. She then looked at Aisha and hissed in anger. Not at her but at those who had abused her day after day.

"Those monsters," she whispered to herself. "There is no way that Zedd and Rita cannot know about this criminal activity. I had better get her into the medical bay."

"Just a second please," she told the three teens as her communication device went off. "Zedd, Rita, I got them out right as Travox was about to take them to Zordon."

"I figured that," Rita said. "And I figured that because Travox and Linux are attacking downtown Angel Grove as we speak. We'll need you and Goldar big time for this one - I know he's going to try to suck the teens into using the Megazord and Trigon and Jason are not with us. There's also a third guy in there that I'm not sure about. Never seen him before…Zordon must be trying to pull a sneaker on us. Good job by the way on getting them out."

"OK, I'll be up there in a minute. One other thing...the girl is in bad shape. I hate to say it but..." Scorpina trailed off as Rocky shot her a look that said, 'dont say it.' Rocky opened his mouth to say something else but closed it – he knew they were in no shape to be doing much moving – and much less going back to Earth. The last thing the three teenagers saw was Scorpina scoop Aisha up solemnly and shoot Adam a nice smile before teleporting out.

"I think she likes you, man," Rocky said.

"Yeah, whatever," Adam said trying to blow it off. "Let's go find a place to shower…a legit shower."

**Zordon's Command Center**

He was angry, and yet he knew this would work out fine.

Through his senses, he could see that Trigon and Jason had left Earth's atmosphere…for what reason he knew not. That would be a big blow to the current team, although he would have to watch out for Kimberly, he knew.

He also knew the Megazord's weakness and this attack being at night could exploit that weakness.

That witch Scorpina had left with his three champions, but he knew he could get them back as soon as he finished off the Rangers.

It was good to be the king.

TBC...


	3. 3: Revelations

A/N: Hardly my plotline, this is originally Ghostwriter's plotline through crowned tiger. I own ALMOST nothing. You'll want to read When the Lines Blur and A Dragon's Path before reading this. Queen Malena Repulsa is mine though as is Zara, Zedd's mother. Ghostwriter has given me the go ahead to continue with the plotline.

A/N 2: Warning: Chapter is EXTREMELY long and covers a lot of ground! And to the one reviewer - in some universes Goldar and Scorpina are together. Not in this one though. If Ghostwriter had set that limit I would follow it but that did not happen.

Chapter 3 – Revelations

**Downtown Angel Grove, CA**

As Travox destroyed another building, he turned to his battle partner Linux and said, "I can't wait for those traitors to get here! They are going to be so owned by the plan Emperor Zordon has implemented!"

"Quit talking and get back to destroying!" Linux said as he, Travox and the silhouette who was with them kept destroying property. Along with that, the silhouette was trying to brew up some sort of storm. "Of course they will belong to us, now let's destroy their city!"

That was when streaks of laser fire rained down on Zordon's goons, sending them all flying.

"Guess again!" Goldar's voice rasped as he and the rest of his friends came into view. The villains were surprised to see not only Goldar, Scorpina and the Rangers but a familiar face came into view as well.

"Divatox, how dare you stick your nose in our business!" Travox snarled.

"When you abuse a friend of mine, then it definitely becomes my business!" Divatox shot back as she drew a long sword.

"Well then, it's a good thing we brought along one of our friends," Linux said as he and Travox stepped aside and a huge half lion-half goat monster came into view.

"Rangers, I am Goatan, Emperor Zordon's toughest warrior and master of the elements. Surrender to me or I will make your life miserable!"

"Not a chance!" Kimberly snapped back. "Come and get us!"

That was the challenge that sent Zordon's three warriors over the edge. At the same time, a group of Craylons appeared and the villains charged the Rangers and their friends.

"Split up!" Scorpina told the rest of the team.

"And leave Travox for me. He's mine," Divatox added.

A malicious, vengeful glint appeared in Divatox's eye – and they knew what was on her mind…revenge. Revenge, because of what happened to Jason who was someone she was beginning to care about.

The Rangers then split up as Billy and Zack went after Goatan while Trini and Scorpina went after Linux, and Goldar and Kimberly fought the small group of Craylons.

**Back at the palace, same time**

After everyone had left, Rita left Zedd to monitor the battle…she had far more pressing issues…the main one being the woman who Scorpina had been talking about before she was mysteriously cut off. Scorpina had told her employer where the young girl was, and so as quietly as she could, the wily sorceress crept into the medical bay where Scorpina had teleported her moments earlier.

It took just two seconds for Rita's eyes to widen in horror. There could be no question about it…Scorpina had insinuated it before she was cut off, but this confirmed it.

The young girl had been raped and beaten and was in bad, bad shape.

"I don't know if even Scorpina, with her medical knowledge, can help her," Rita thought. "What in the hell are we going to do about this?"

**At the park, same time**

Meanwhile back at the park, Travox was headed for Kimberly and Goldar and he was almost there until Divatox blocked the way.

"Get out of my way, Divatox!" Travox shouted.

"Fat chance," Divatox hissed in rage. "For everything you did to a friend of mine…it's too bad he's not here right now but I am, and I'm going to put you through unimaginable pain!"

"Ah, I see," Travox taunted. "Face it, you've got a crush on the guy."

"What did he ever do to you? What did he ever do to deserve any of this?" Divatox howled. She was on that fine line of losing control of herself by this time she was so angry.

Because he is weak and wouldn't have meant anything to us," Travox smirked. "It's just too bad that annoying Trigon got to free the little insolents before we would have destroyed them. It's also too bad he isn't here to see what will happen to his friends tonight."

That last taunt set off something in her, as her eyes shone with pure, unadulterated rage. She charged Travox and slammed her sword into his armor causing him to howl in pain.

That was only the beginning. For the next 20 minutes, she mercilessly pummeled Travox until he was to the point where one blast, even minor, could kill him.

"You're pathetic," Divatox hissed as she left to join the others in battle, leaving Travox in a battered heap. Meanwhile, Zack kicked Goatan in the head while Scorpina and Goldar slashed their swords across Linux's chest, sending both warriors reeling.

**Zordon's Command Center, same time**

He watched from the viewing globe and frowned.

He knew that Goatan was formidable and so was Linux but Travox had been badly hurt. Divatox had once again thrown a wrench into his plans and had stuck her nose where it didn't belong. How in the world had she gotten here in the first place?

Zordon sighed disgustedly. It didn't matter, really, as he knew that only Goatan and Linux would probably not be able to beat Goldar, Scorpina, Divatox and the four insolents who had turned on him. Goatan was extremely powerful but the numbers game was just too great.

**Same time, in the park**

As the sides regrouped, the Rangers all looked at Divatox and for the first time, saw tears in her eyes as the emotions played out across her face for everyone to see.

"It's OK," Kimberly said, looking at her. Divatox couldn't see Kim's face but could read her expressions and both understood what each other was saying. "I know if that was Tommy that this happened to I might have gone over the edge too. You love Jason, don't you?"

"I do. More than you could ever imagine," Divatox said, a look of pain and anguish all over her face. "I just…I couldn't control myself. It's like I could see him raping Jason…whenever he did it."

"Believe me, I saw what he was doing. It was bad," Kim said. "I wanted to rip Travox's guts out too but we had to get him out of trouble when we had the opportunity."

"LOOK OUT!" Billy said as he saw laser fire coming at them almost before it was too late. The Rangers all jumped out of the way and dodged a huge bullet.

"I'm getting about sick of this," Zack said looking at Goldar and Scorpina. "You guys want to do the honors?"

Goldar and Scorpina nodded and charged up their weapons. They were prepared to fire when suddenly a teleportation beam enveloped the three villains and they all disappeared.

Scorpina arched her eyebrow – this was most unusual. Zordon's troops, retreating?

"I don't know about you guys, but something just felt weird about the whole thing," Trini said.

"I hear you," Goldar responded. "I think we took them by surprise with the extra body we had. It was most fortuitous that we had Divatox with us."

"They know they want no piece of me," Divatox said. "They know that I have ruined enough of their plans to be dangerous to them."

"I say we go home and get some rest," Billy said. "I don't know about you but I feel we dodged a bullet tonight."

"Hopefully next time they attack we'll be at full strength," Trini added. "I'm going to go visit someone that I miss. If he's still alive that is."

**Meanwhile, on Eltar**

He had trudged for six days (of course that equaled just about 45 minutes on Earth), using the map his mother had given him.

On the way, he had passed through one illusion after another, survived two deadly Eltarian rattlesnakes and gone through a torrential rainstorm (natural for that time of year on that planet).

Now, he'd come to a place his mother had designated one of the most dangerous.

He was getting closer to the designated spot where Titanus was supposedly held but this was a dangerous spot filled with potholes, quicksand bogs and dangerous monsters indigenous to the planet.

Rita had also warned him that these animals would be very hostile if they saw his power coin, which is why he left it at home. Besides, Tommy felt that if he was worthy enough, he could survive without the protection of the power.

As far as food and drink went, he'd lived on the magical breakfast, lunch and dinner pails that were also indigenous to this planet. However, Rita had also told him this stretch would be devoid of them, so he'd have to make do.

The stretch proved to be as hard as she predicted.

Not five minutes in, he found himself caught in a quicksand bog, and that would most certainly have been the end of him had he not used superhuman strength to blast his way out.

Next, he came face to face with a beautiful woman who had offered him the world if he would fall in love with her, but one look at her had told him none of that and once the woman turned on him Tommy wasted no time in nearly kicking her head off and moving on.

After that, he'd come face to face with a monstrous tarantula intent on hurting him but Tommy took him apart too.

Finally, after hours and hours of seemingly never ending battles he once again set up shop for the night. He was tired, extremely thirsty and extremely hungry but what warmed his heart was that his last test was right before him.

There, not a mile in front of him was a hill with the statue of a brachiosaurus right before it.

He knew he would need his strength to pass whatever final test might lie before him so he knew it was wise to rest for the night.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow looked down upon him from on top of the hill.

And the voice it belonged to (distinctly female) said,

"There's something strange about that guy. I haven't had someone enter my domain in quite some time. Tomorrow should be very interesting."

It was soft enough so that he couldn't hear but Tommy could sense he was being watched.

**Some time the next morning**

His body completely hurt all over. There wasn't a single joint in his body that didn't have some sort of ache.

His hunger had increased and his throat was in bad need of a drink.

But he couldn't afford to think about that at the moment. He could worry about all of that after this was over – this quest was of the utmost importance for him, his family and his team.

He could barely walk and yet he began, slowly, to make his way up the hill.

It was a grueling task that seemed to take forever and the climb was very steep but at long last, he finally made it to the top of the hill when the ground began to shake. Tommy had trouble holding his balance but held firm.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?" a thunderous, female voice echoed off the mountainside. "PLEASE STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

Tommy's heart was churning but he tried to bottle the anxiety up as he attempted to stand firm as best he could.

"My name is Trigon and I am the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd," he answered in a firm voice. "I come seeking Titanus as Rita and Zedd need it to fight Zordon's forces in the hope that we can save my home, Planet Earth."

Instantly, the sky darkened until a purple and black swirl descended on the mountaintop, revealing the woman that Kimberly had been told about, and that Tommy had read much about.

"Excuse me if I hardly believe you," the woman said. "You are supposed to be dead, at least that's what I was led to believe."

"Obviously, you've been swallowing a little too much of that pig headed fool's information because here I stand right now…grandmother," Tommy said. Her eyes arched at that last word. How could he possibly know who his grandmother was?

"And I'll go through you too if I have to in order to get what we need."

"You seem mighty confident of yourself," the woman remarked as she arched her eyebrow at the comment about Zordon. She was impressed but tried not to look like it…yet.

"With good reason," Tommy said. "I saved my friends from Zordon's clutches and I will save their planet too."

At the very same time, his shirt, tattered and torn as it was, lifted for a just a moment and she saw something which made her eyes go wide.

"I don't believe this," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "The birthmark. It really is you."

"Huh?" Tommy said.

"You have a birthmark on your left hip. Rita never told you?" Malena said.

"No, she didn't," Tommy said. "I think she's been meaning to talk to me about it but we've only been back together a month or so."

As quickly as the tears come they faded though and Malena's face grew serious again.

"Nontheless, I still must test you. It's only fair," the woman said. For someone who looked imposing, her voice was a true girl voice.

"I can handle anything you can dish," Tommy said. He was trying to hide the pain, but wasn't doing a very good job. "We'll have to move though, if I know Zordon he's attacking my hometown."

"Actually I believe one of his troops, Travox, is injured. Severely injured, I might add," Malena said, winking as she did so. "Zordon won't be attacking for a while."

"Good," Tommy said. "As we say on Earth what goes around comes around…that piece of shit tried to kill my best friend. Now, are you going to test me or not."

"Come on, you're not in any sort of shape to be doing any fighting," Malena said as she let out a hearty chuckle. "I can read body language…you can barely stand on your own two feet right now. You're in bad shape."

"I didn't come all this way just to quit," Tommy countered, still somehow holding the map in his hand…he had somehow managed to keep it from beginning to end.

"But you've been through a lot and your stamina is very weak right now," Malena shot back. "Hey is that a map in your hand? Can I see it?"

Tommy nodded and Malena took the map from him, looking it over carefully.

"Wow, it's no wonder you're in such bad shape. You went the far more treacherous route," Malena said. "Did my daughter not show you a shortcut…the shortcut that passes right by where the Stones of Power are?"

"No. But I would have liked to know about it. My best friend is looking for those right now," Tommy said. "All Mom gave me is this."

"Well, if your friend is looking for the Stones then things must really be serious with Zordon," Malena said. "I sense the dragon spirit within you. Is your friend the one who owns the Tyrannosaurus spirit? I'm sure your mother told you they were brothers at one time."

"Yeah. I actually had to rescue him and four others from Zordon," Tommy said. "He gave them Ranger powers and damn near tricked them into believing they were saving Earth when really they almost helped him enslave it."

"Oh dear, it's a bad situation then. You'll have to excuse me, I've been out of the game for a while. I see that Zordon hasn't changed much. How did you get back with Rita anyways?" Malena said. "The last time I saw you, you were a baby only three months old. I guess Zordon is responsible for that."

"Yeah, he was behind that. He captured me and put me on Earth where I ended up in what is known as an orphanage. Because of him my friends were hesitant to call on their powers for a while," Tommy said. "I go by the name Tommy when I'm around friends but Trigon for universe related matters. I got back with Mom and Dad by sheer luck – they somehow found me in my hometown in California."

"Well, it's good to see you again and I'm proud of the way you've grown up but oh dear, if you're looking for Titanus and the Stones then things really are bad. We're going to have to move fast," Malena said. "I am going to have to contact Zara and inform her of what's going on if she hasn't gotten a house call already."

"Zara, who is she?" Tommy said.

"My sister in law and Lord Zedd's mother," Malena said. "From getting a bead on the Tyrannosaurus, he's fairly close to there and I sense he's hurt."

"His father abused him for no reason at all before he got sent to jail last month. Thank Scorpina for that," Tommy said. "Then Travox abused him during one of Zordon's plots to eliminate us. If I had to bet I would say Divatox beat Travox within an inch of his life. She loves Jason already for some reason."

"Oh dear, Divatox has a nasty temper. Hell hath no fury like a scorned Divatox. Like I said I think that will keep Zordon out of action for a while, he can't plan without Travox," Malena said. "But if Scorpina is in on this it must be real serious. You won't be able to count on Divatox next time. I have to go in and call Zara because we have to move fast. In the meantime, drink this."

"What is it?" Tommy said, looking down at the vial.

"It's an energy drink that should replenish your strength. You have a feisty spirit and I'm as in touch with spirits as they come, but if you don't regain some stamina you cannot hope to face me," Malena said. "I will warn you, it's made of fruits indigenous to this planet and when mixed, it has a rather foul taste. I can barely drink it myself. If you can get it down though, it will help you."

That said, Malena ran inside her castle as fast as she could.

He then took a drink of the…stuff, and somehow got it down. Malena wasn't lying when she said it was nasty stuff. He managed to get the rest of it down. As nasty as it was, he felt some of his strength coming back.

No sooner had he done that then Malena came running out of the castle and she did not look pleased.

"Damn rainstorm," Malena hissed. "It's raining where she is and I can't contact her."

"You mean to tell me rain is causing interference?" Tommy said.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true," Malena said. "We're going to have to get this done now and then go find Zara before she hurts somebody. She doesn't like people knocking on her door unannounced and she tends to have a terrible temper."

"Like mother, like son I guess," Tommy said. "As far as right now goes, I'm ready when you are."

"Focus on your spirit," Malena said. "By focusing on your spirit, you will be able to create your weapon of choice. You may take your time. I am not like that pig headed monster. I will not begin until you are ready."

Focusing on his spirit, Tommy found it and instantly, there was a green glow and a dagger appeared in his hands, very similar to the Dragon Dagger but with different abilities.

"A dagger…it suits you well," Malena said as she drew a long katana. "Now, are you ready?"

Heart in his throat, Tommy said. "Yes. You may begin."

**Back at the Palace, in the medical bay**

"You are sure there is nothing you can do for her?" Goldar said astonishingly as he stared at Aisha's limp carcass lying on the medical table.

"I am sure of it, Goldar. My medical expertise can only fix so much. Her physical injuries actually weren't that bad…actually they were healing before we got her out," Scorpina said. "But her spirit has been badly broken. I sense a spirit but it's barely there. I'm a healer of physical injuries, not spiritual ones."

Goldar nodded absentmindedly. For as much as he admired his longtime battle comrade, he knew she had her limits.

"I have no choice but to lend her some of my energy and then put her in stasis," Scorpina said. "She will be able to stay alive until that point…until we can get her some help, and I pray to God we do."

She then waved Goldar out as she wanted absolute concentration for what she was about to do next. A life was on the line and she wasn't about to take chances.

Putting the palm of her hand on Aisha's chest, Scorpina whispered, "Child, I am lending you some of my energy until we can find you some help. Trust within your heart that we will do everything we can to find help."

Instantly, energy flowed from her hands into Aisha's body giving it a little bit of color. She then went to find a button, pressed it and this put Aisha in stasis, which would keep her alive for the foreseeable future until they could find her some help.

Then, she teleported out as there was another person she wanted to check on.

**Elsewhere in the Palace**

"Man, that was the best shower I've had in some time," Adam said as he climbed out of the shower, pulled on a nice green shirt and some black sweatpants and got a good look at his room for the first time. The room had a green tinge to it, but with streaks of black mixed in, with lots and lots of reading material in it.

Before he could look around any more, the room was enveloped in a golden light and when it faded, there stood Scorpina no more than ten feet in front of him, in a flowing golden robe and matching high heels.

Adam jumped back in start, which caused Scorpina to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she said. "I'll see my way out."

"Oh, no, please stay," Adam said. "I just didn't expect that you'd just pop in at any moment."

"I just can't resist you," she said and before he knew it, he was being drawn into her embrace, as she hooked her arms around his waist.

"How's Aisha?" Adam said. "Is she going to be OK?"

"I can't lie to you," Scorpina said. "I'm a medical whiz and I cannot help her. Her wounds go beyond my realm of expertise."

"So is she going to stay alive?" Adam said.

"Yes, she will, until we get her some help," Scorpina said. "I lent her enough of my energy that she will live and then put her in stasis which ensures she will live until we get her some help. The sooner we get her some help, the better."

"And you came here to see me in the meantime?" Adam said.

"There's no one else I'd rather see," Scorpina said as she leaned against his chest. "Would you like something to eat?"

"You mean you can actually get me something to eat?" Adam said. "Oh God, that would be great."

"I can get you pretty much anything in five seconds," Scorpina said. "What would you like?"

"The best cheeseburger you can find with everything on it, fries and a chocolate shake," Adam said.

"Coming right up," Scorpina said as she unhooked her hands from him, and went out the door. Not moments later, the door opened again and the wonderful aroma of food wafted through the room.

"How did you do that?" Adam said in astonishment. Indeed, there was the best smelling cheeseburger he'd had since before he'd been prisoner for six months, piping hot fries and a good looking shake. Scorpina had brought in her own dinner as well…a nice chicken breast, rice, green beans and a nice glass of red wine.

"There's a machine outside the room that makes any sort of food you want. It's called the synthetron," Scorpina said. "We actually stole it from some of Zordon's forces years ago as retaliation for them stealing Rita and Zedd's son. They just got their son back a month ago so we have the best of both worlds."

"Rita and Zedd, is that who you work for?" Adam said.

"You're completely lost, aren't you? I do, but I didn't always, though the three of us are close friends. Actually I'm employed to do rescue missions like the one with you three," Scorpina said. "Here, come sit down on the bed with me. We'll have dinner and I'll tell you about the war that we have waged with Zordon. I'll do it provided, of course, you do one thing for me."

As the two ate their dinners, Adam said, "Thank you for saving me. I can't imagine working for that goon that took me away from my family."

With that he leaned in close and kissed Scorpina which sort of took her by surprise and nearly caused her to drop her food.

"That was wonderful, thank you for doing what I wanted without me saying it," she said. "And you're welcome for me saving the three of you. I've had my eyes on you three and feel you three have a great destiny ahead of you."

"That's all you wanted…a kiss?" Adam said.

"Yeah, that's all. I wanted to know how your lips would feel on mine. It feels awfully good," Scorpina said. "So do you want me to tell you about the war now?"

"Please do," Adam said. "Before you start though, I have one more request."

"You name it," Scorpina said.

"We had a couple of neighbors in the barracks back on that colony named Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard and Justin Stewart," Adam said. "Tanya was bullied as a child just as I was and was taken from a poor family in Kansas City. Justin is from an orphanage in Texas and Katherine grew up in a dysfunctional household in Australia. Can you do something for them?"

"You cared about them immensely," Scorpina said. It wasn't even a question as Adam nodded his head.

"I will see what I can do. If anyone can get them out it's me," Scorpina said. "I can't guarantee you will see them again, but I can absolutely guarantee I will do my best to get them out. I will make it priority number one aside from the war."

"Again, thank you. Lord knows what Zordon's going to try to do to them now that we are out," Adam said. "I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me, to have someone who so deeply cares about me and my friends. What about Rocky, is he going to be OK?"

"I'll check him out tomorrow, I don't think he's too banged up, he was already starting to heal but I'll see what I can do," Scorpina said. "Rita and Zedd said they were going to go see him now."

"So, tell me about the war," Adam said.

"OK. It all started with…" Scorpina said. For the next hour or two she talked to Adam about the war, and she could see he was becoming fascinated.

"And that's the war as I know it," Scorpina said. "Rita could tell you all sorts of stories."

"I'd love to make a difference to help out in the war," Adam said. "But I don't know what."

"You're already helping," Scorpina said as she took his plate…both were done with dinner. "It doesn't take a set of powers necessarily. Little things mean a lot, like just being here for us. That makes a world of difference having three classy kids like you being with us and not him."

Adam was startled at a beeping sound but Scorpina said, "Don't worry, that's just my communication device. That's probably Rita."

Scorpina pressed her device and said, "Yeah?"

"You were right about these kids," Zedd said. "They're going to be something special in future years. Rita and I went to see Rocky just because I felt he could use someone to talk to. That boy loves Aisha more than anything."

"I could see his look when he looked at us hoping we could do something for her. Hopefully we can get some help for her," Scorpina said.

"I know," Zedd said. "Anyways, just wanted to call and congratulate you on being right again. These are classy kids you picked out."

"The other guy Adam, who I'm with now, wants us to try to get a few more out of there. I'll have more details when next I come up," Scorpina said. "Which may not be for a while, this kid Adam is so sweet I can't tear myself away from him."

"Well, Rocky kind of wants to talk to him," Zedd said. Scorpina nodded and handed the device to Adam.

"You there man?" Rocky said as his voice came through.

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear," Adam said. "You think we've found a fairly permanent home?"

"Bro, I think this IS our permanent home. God there's no way we can go back down to Earth after this. Zedd and Rita are such nice people and I take it you're having a great time over there?"

"Oh yeah, Scorpina over here can't tear herself away from me, not that I mind at all," Adam said.

"I envy you. She's hot…and for her to pick you? You scored big, man," Rocky said. "Hearing about the war from these two was fascinating, I assume you got the same over there?"

"Yeah. Wonderful dinner too. Scorpina is sweet, caring and my Lord, she's got the face of an angel," Adam said. "So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah I think so," Rocky said. "I suppose you've already seen the synthetron that's outside your door?"

"Yeah, it kicks so much ass," Adam said. "Best cheeseburger in MONTHS. I'll see you in the morning man."

"You too," Rocky said as the line went dead.

As Adam handed Scorpina's communication device back to her, she said, "I'll have work done for individual devices for the three of you in the coming days."

"Thanks, that would be great," Adam said. "Stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said. "Just let me take the plates down to the kitchen and I'll be right back."

**Meanwhile, on Eltar**

As Tommy sized up Malena and looked her over, her features spelled it out pretty clearly, 'I'm a nice girl but if you tread on me I will kick your behind from one end of this planet to the other.'

Meanwhile, Malena studied him and thought, 'This will not be easy. I have no idea what he's learned and what he hasn't and he looks dangerous.'

Malena charged him but Tommy saw it coming and ducked underneath a right fist headed straight for his head. Bringing his dagger up, his weapon clanged against her katana and for a few moments the combatants crossed blades.

Faster than the eye could see, their movements and battle cries rang across the mountainside as the two exchanged punches and kicks without either one gaining an advantage.

'Hmm, he's very good,' Malena thought. 'For someone so young age wise, he's very skilled and disciplined and has a never-ending spirit. I'm going to have to pull out…all the stops!'

The two continued to exchange blows until Tommy missed a punch to the head, leaving him wide open to an attack. Malena smirked as she drove her knee forward attempting to knee him in the side. It was one of her patented moves, one which almost always worked.

But faster than the eye could see, Tommy saw it coming and before he got hit in the side he slashed his dagger across her chest from an impossible angle, causing her to cry out in shock. She cried out in shock again as Tommy kicked her in the head, causing her to drop her weapon and keel over on the side.

"You have won the first round. That was rather impressive," Malena said as she dragged herself back up, still dumbfounded about how Tommy had been able to counter her attack. The kid had made a typical kid mistake and yet had made an inexplicable counter. "But, the day is still young. We shall now proceed to round two, whenever you are ready."

"I am ready. Bring it," Tommy said. Malena lashed out at him again and the fight was on. Unfortunately it ended rather quick as Tommy tripped over a small branch as he swung his sword.

"My fault," Tommy said, as he dusted himself off.

"Everyone always trips on that thing, I don't know how to get it out of there," Malena said. "It's rather unfair unless you have pinpoint eyesight. I've even tripped on it a time or two. Are you ready for round three?"

"Yes," Tommy said as he took his positions again. Once again, she lashed out at him. Tommy stumbled but kept his balance. Two more quick sword strikes had him reeling and Malena looked to finish it quickly. Knowing what was happening, Tommy stopped her next sword strike which was aimed right for his head.

For the next few minutes the two struggled in a death grip as Malena hissed, "Give it up, you can't defeat me."

"Oh yeah, I've got a family to think about," Tommy hissed back. Malena frowned, her attempt at intimidation hadn't worked.

Finally, Tommy elbowed her in the chest, working himself free. A frustrated Malena fired several purple beams at him but Tommy deflected each one away with lightning quick slashes from his dagger. Then, quicker then the eye could see, Tommy punched her in the chest three times, then slashed his dagger across her face, sending her flying backwards and crashing to the ground.

Amazingly enough, the slash hadn't done anything to her face, which Tommy was amazed about.

"I have automated regenerative healing properties," Malena said as she staggered back to her feet. "That slash to my face was not pleasant but I will be OK. I give you credit but you must beat me once in the next two rounds. If you do so, Titanus belongs to Rita and Zedd."

Knowing the circumstances now, Tommy readied himself for the next attack. Quicker than the eye could see, it came. Malena was starting to use her teleportation powers to slash and blast away at Tommy at will. She won that round pretty handily, with the decisive blow being a purple blast from her right hand that knocked Tommy flat on his back.

Tommy nodded. He knew Malena would probably win that round and probably decisively as she was way too smart and cunning to be beat three out of four times. Plus, he'd saved himself a ton of energy for what would be the decisive round. The most important round.

"Are you sure you can still defeat me?" Malena said. "I will give it all I have in the next round and you will have to best it. I would not fault you for leaving now."

"Absolutely not," Tommy said. "Mom and Dad are counting on me. If I do not win this round Earth and the universe may very well fall at Zordon's feet. I will do anything to save it."

"All right, very well. I will begin again when you are ready."

Once more, Tommy prepared himself for the attack. Malena lashed out but Tommy ducked it. The two grappled for footing until she landed a lucky shot but Tommy stayed on his feet. Malena then unleashed a purple shockwave against Tommy which connected when she punched him in the chest.

The shockwave hurt like hell but Tommy remained standing. He couldn't afford to falter now.

Malena went right for his head with a spinning kick but Tommy saw it coming from a mile away. However, when she landed she was right on a knee…perfect shooting position as she aimed her blaster and hit her target again, sending him staggering into a bush, though he stayed on his feet.

She then fired all sorts of blasts at him from all directions. He managed to avoid all but one, which clipped him in the side but yet again, he stayed on his feet.

Unfortunately when the blasts were all done he found himself in a precarious position…with a cliff right behind him. If he took one more step back, he would certainly fall off the cliff and die.

"Looks like this is the end," Malena smirked. "You gave it a good try but I am the victor."

"It's never over until I say it is," Tommy hissed defiantly. Malena's only response was to rear her foot back and swing it forward.

It was as if it happened in slow motion…the kick was aimed right for his head. If it connected, Tommy knew he was a goner. Faster than the eye could see, Tommy ducked at the last possible second. Yet again, Malena landed in a good shooting position and fired, but missed this time.

Tommy came at her again and for a few moments, the two crossed blades right at the edge of the cliff. Malena tried her shock attack again which would certainly have been the end of Tommy but Tommy brought his dagger up at the last second and Malena hit Tommy's dagger, causing her attack to deflect off the dagger and hit her instead.

Sensing the opportunity, faster than the eye could see, Tommy lashed out and kicked her right in the head, sending her over the edge. Tommy backed away from the cliff and thought he'd won, until somehow, at the last possible second he saw her flying back over the edge and towards him.

Doing the only thing he could do, he drew his dagger back and slashed her in the chest at the last possible second. He then fired a green beam of energy at her that knocked her out of the sky and caused her to crash to the ground. She laid there and didn't move.

"You were saying, about being the victor?" Tommy said.

"Go on…Finish it…Kill me. You have won. I was outclassed today," she stammered as she tried to get up.

"No," Tommy said without hesitation. "I do not kill, not like that bastard that has a command center on my planet."

As soon as he said those words, the ground shook beneath his feet and the sky darkened. An enormous brachiosaurus was rolling out, complete with twin cannons on its side.

"Congratulations, Trigon, son of Rita and Zedd," a sentient voice said. "I have waited for you to return for a long time."

"You…you always knew I would return?" Tommy said.

"I did," the voice said. "You were necessary to be able to fulfill Rita and Zedd's quest. With you leading the way, Zordon and his empire will fall before you, your new friends and family and the forces of goodness."

"This is awesome," Tommy said as he marveled at the carrier Zord that stood before him.

"It sure is," another voice said from beside him. He turned to see Malena…how in the world was she standing back up? And she was in…regular clothing?

"You're…you're dressed like a civilian," Tommy said.

"Of course, silly," Malena said. "I don't perform magic all the time, and I'm very casual. I'm dangerous to no one but my bitterest enemies which once again includes Zordon. You truly proved yourself as my grandson today."

"Proved myself?" Tommy said.

"Yeah you did," Malena said. "I haven't seen anyone perform things like you did in a long time and you weren't even at your best. But I don't think we should waste time. I sense your friend is in trouble in his quest."

"We'd better go help him if that's the case," Tommy said. "I guess you're driving since I don't have my power coin."

Malena nodded and jumped into Titanus as the two rode off.

**Elsewhere on Eltar**

"I'm telling you the truth," Jason pleaded his case to an older woman who, like her son, carried a Z staff in her hand.

"And like I said, I do not believe you," the woman hissed. "If you do not leave now, you are dead, and that's an order."

Jason turned to leave but right as he did, twin cannon shots fired at the woman, knocking her back.

The woman glared at Jason, thinking he did it, but then she saw the source of what did and she stared in shock.

"Titanus? But how? That machine has been dormant forever!" she gasped. "And why did it attack me!"

"He's not going to leave, Zara and that's an order!" came a stern female voice. "In fact, you're going to back away and let him go now!"

"And if I don't?" Zara challenged back.

"You always did have a big mouth, Zara but now's not the time to be using it," came the voice again as beams of purple and green light emanated from Titanus, revealing Tommy and Malena side by side, causing Jason to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Malena? What's going on?" Zara wondered.

Then she saw it!

"Oh my God…it's the birthmark! But it can't be!" Zara exclaimed.

"Ah but it is," Tommy said. "All I can say is rumors of Trigon's demise have been greatly exaggerated."

"I can't believe it…the last time I saw you, you were six months old!" Zara exclaimed.

"I wish we could chit chat, but we don't have the time," Tommy quickly said. "You need to let Jason out of the way so he can get the Stones and we can get out of here. Zordon is trying to wreck my home planet and will succeed if we don't have the Stones."

"Say no more," Zara said. "Come with me…Jason is it?"

Jason nodded and the two headed off.

Not ten minutes later, the two had enormous boxes full of magical rocks.

"Do you two want to come with?" Tommy said.

"There's no way I'd miss Zordon getting crushed once and for all," Malena said. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. This time, we've got him."

"I'm coming too," Zara said.

"Everyone stand beside Titanus. We're going home," Tommy said as he contacted the Moon. "Dad, Mom, it's me. We need five to teleport."

"Five? Trigon, what's going on?" Rita said.

"Just teleport five, please. Please teleport one to the Zord bay and four to the palace. You'll see why in a second."

Rita nodded reluctantly and said, "Teleporting now."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in another dimension**

"Dark Warrior, you have a visitor," the ninja's right hand man said. "It's a she, and she says it's someone you know."

"Hmm, this is interesting. Bring her in," he said.

Dark Warrior had actually wondered what happened to the warriors he had faced. He despised Zordon like the rest of the monsters who had been pitted against the Rangers, so it was natural instinct to wonder what had become of them. Had they been able to escape, or were they now five more of Zordon's puppets?

As for him, he was living in a cove with most of the rest of the monsters who had been defeated, complete with accomodations for each of them.

As he was thinking this, the door swung open and in walked a familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't Trini herself!" Dark Warrior exclaimed. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"I'm well, thanks, and you?" Trini said as the former foes shared a hug.

"Doing about as well as I can, I guess," Dark Warrior said. "How'd you get here?"

"Rita and Zedd informed me of where you guys were and allowed me to come down here. Hey, before you start speaking, I want to say I understand. It was not easy having Uncle Howard's life on the line but that could not have been easy for you either. If I'd known then what we all know now about Zordon, this would never have been an issue," Trini said.

"So you guys know now?" Dark Warrior said.

"Yeah, we know and I wish we'd have known earlier. We'd have allied with Rita and Zedd from the start if we had known earlier but thank God for Trigon, or Tommy as we like to call him," Trini said.

"Trigon's back? If so, thank God indeed," Dark Warrior said. "He was the chosen one from the very beginning."

"I wish my Uncle Howard could know the truth," Trini said. "But the identity thing..."

"He'll know eventually, everyone will know when this is over and you guys win. I have confidence in your team...you guys work well as a unit and I can respect you even more now that you're free of Zordon," Dark Warrior said.

"I don't want to stay away too long, Zedd and Rita will suspect something's up," Trini said.

"Agreed. But before you go, I have one last thing for you," Dark Warrior said.

"What's that?"

Without warning, Dark Warrior fired a shot from his shoulder cannon, which Trini instantly ducked and it hit the wall instead.

Trini shared a laugh, as if she knew he was playing fun.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention," he said as the two shared one last hug and Trini teleported out.

"Good luck, Trini," he said.

**Meanwhile, in another dimension**

Billy had been teleported here as well. He was going to go to bed very soon, but wanted to see a familiar foe and much like Trini, offer his apologies to her for everything.

He was wandering about for five minutes when he heard that familiar voice.

"I sense a visitor. Who has come to Madame Woe's home?" came the familiar female voice. Her eyes widened when she flew down and saw who was below.

"Why if it isn't Billy himself," she said. "How the hell are you man?"

As the two former foes shared a hug, Billy said, "As fine as I can be. Listen, there's something I need to get off my chest."

Without even looking at him, the realization dawned on the old sorceress.

He knew.

"If I'd known about Zordon what we all know now, then obviously this never would have been an issue. It's our fault," Billy said. "I'm a technical genius and I couldn't even decipher the surroundings around me. It was not easy having Marge in the line of fire but you did what you had to do."

"Listen, we all make our mistakes," the old sorceress said. "I don't hold anything against you or the rest of your team...you were great opponents. I'm just happy that you now know what we've all known for years."

"Thank Rita's son Trigon...we call him Tommy but he's back," Billy said.

"I knew that he would come back one day somehow," Madame Woe said. "He was predestined by the fates to be the one who would destroy Zordon and save the universe."

"Anyways I just wanted to come back and say that I understand," Billy said. "Thank you for not killing Marge."

"Billy I never intend to hurt people I just had to act like it that one time," Madame Woe said. "Killing Marge was never an option."

"Hey I'd better get back. I can't keep Zedd and Rita waiting," Billy said.

"True," Madame Woe said. "Hey, before you go, I have something I'd like to show you."

Without warning, she fired a stream of water from her crystal which soaked Billy a little bit but he didn't mind.

Billy laughed as he pulled himself to his feet, his shirt soaking wet.

"That reminds me," Billy said. "I am searching for a permanent power source for you and if I find one I will tell you."

"I would be forever indebted to you if you could find a source for me," she said. "Good luck in the fight against Zordon, Billy. Remember I am always with you."

As Billy teleported out, the old sorceress said, "That was a nice visit."

**At the Palace**

"You said he asked to teleport five?" Zedd said.

"Yes, and I don't know why," Rita said.

"Something must be going on that we do not know about. I am going to bed," Finster said.

Right as he said this, the Palace began to shake briefly and the lights dimmed.

When they turned back on, Tommy and Jason stood before Zedd and Rita, who were almost half asleep at this point.

"You got the Stones," Zedd said to Jason.

"And you secured Titanus," Rita said to her son.

"But that's not all we brought. You may come out now, girls," Tommy said.

When Tommy and Jason parted to let the two visitors through and they finally came through the smoke, Rita and Zedd's mouths dropped open.

"Oh My God…"

TBC…


	4. 4: Explosions in the Sky Part 1

A/N: Hardly my plotline, this is originally Ghostwriter's plotline through crowned tiger. I own ALMOST nothing. You'll want to read When the Lines Blur and A Dragon's Path before reading this. Queen Malena Repulsa is mine though as is Zara, Zedd's mother. Ghostwriter has given me the go ahead to continue with the plotline. Warning, there are scenes in this chapter worthy of the M rating.

Chapter 4 – Explosions in the Sky Part 1

**Zordon's Command Center, Earth**

**Late Sunday night**

Not only did the denizens at Rita and Zedd's palace feel the quake, but Earth felt it too. Even now, as Zordon had summoned Ninjor, one of his mightiest warriors to help Travox in the healing process, he felt the quake.

And he felt the reason for it – two beings who he never hoped to see again had entered the Earth's atmosphere.

They were the two beings who had given him the most issues over the years, and now, here they were again.

"Emperor, you don't think…" Ninjor said as he continued to tend to Travox.

"I do indeed, Ninjor," Zordon said. "Malena and Zara have arrived in our atmosphere, for whatever reason I know not. This is not good for our plans. We are going to need some more help."

Ninjor tried to show confidence in front of his master, but he also very well knew that Malena and Zara had given Zordon the biggest issues over the years and with them in the Earth's atmosphere and with six insolents running about protecting the planet, Earth was going to be that much tougher to take.

He felt glad that another long since killed soldier had imprisoned another dangerous female on a distant planet many thousands of years ago. God help them if she ever showed up…

"I have an idea and I want to see what you think first…" Ninjor said as he explained his idea.

Zordon's face curved into a smile. Ninjor was one of his most powerful warriors (some would argue second only behind Travox) and was a master of the dark ninja powers. He was also a sinister planner, as he had just proved again.

"An excellent plan," Zordon said. "Get to work on it at once."

"It will be done, Master."

"And when you're done with that, I want you to keep an eye on the three newest rebels that we lost. They will pay for escaping my clutches," Zordon said. "Those were my prisoners and I am not going to let them get away without someone getting hurt."

**Meanwhile, at the Moon Palace**

"Am I seeing things?" Rita says as she wipes her eyes clean. "Is this even real? I thought you were gone for good!"

"You had to know I wouldn't stay down for THAT long right?" Malena Repulsa says as she hugs her daughter tightly. "It's so good to see you again, sweetheart."

"It's been a long damn time coming, mother," Rita said as she pulled back. "You do seem to have something on your mind."

"Yeah, so why didn't you tell Trigon about the damn birthmark?" Malena said, obviously disappointed at her daughter.

"Oh, it's on my list every day but it's not a high priority either," Rita said.

"That birthmark is of significant importance, dear," Malena said. "You very well know, as I do, that Trigon possesses powers beyond his wildest dreams."

"I'd rather keep them hidden from view, in a way," Rita said. "It's bad enough we have Zordon in our hair, if Dark Specter ever gets word of the full potential of Trigon's powers, we'll have a real problem."

"We won't be able to keep it from him forever, dear," Malena said. "I love you but he's going to have to know at some point."

Rita kept a cursory glance at Tommy who was over talking with his father and Zara at the other end of the throne room.

"So we have Titanus now and the Stones?" Rita said.

"Yeah. I think we're going to need them too," Malena said. "You know Zordon will come back with a plan and knowing him he's already summoned Ninjor by now. We win many more battles and he's going to call in the whole damn army."

Malena was about to call Tommy over but stopped instead.

"You said there was someone in the medical bay that even Scorpina couldn't heal?" Malena said.

"Her spirit is badly bruised," Rita said. "I would rather give you the short version. Zordon was always keeping an eye on these three kids from Stone Canyon which neighbors Angel Grove. Fortunately, Scorpina was as well."

Malena nodded, urging her daughter to continue.

"Six months ago, these three were captured and sent to one of his labor camps," Rita said. "It wasn't until a few hours ago that Scorpina got them out…right before Zordon was getting ready to make them his next warriors."

"But the girl…why would Zordon have her beat senseless if he wanted her to fight?" Malena said.

"Power. It's power," Rita said. "I think he thought the girl, who is named Aisha, would revolt and cause a ruckus so he had her raped so he could make sure she was cowered into submission."

Malena gasped. She'd known Zordon to do things like this, especially to girls.

"If so, I need to see her, immediately," Malena said, simply.

"Scorpina lent her some of her magical energy to keep her alive and put her in stasis. Perhaps you can help her," Rita said.

"That was an exceptionally wise move by Scorpina, it should keep Aisha alive for the moment," Malena said. "I was always the best with broken spirits. Let's go see her."

**Meanwhile, in Jason's bedchamber**

Jason Scott walked into his bedroom that night, surprised to see Divatox sitting on his bed. The good thing about him starting Sunday afternoon and finishing Sunday night was now, he had time for the finer things in life.

"So, did you do it?" Divatox said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Jason said. "It wasn't easy. That Zara is one tough customer…she didn't believe me for a second."

"That's Zara for you," Divatox said. "Zara comes from a militaristic family on Keslon, so that's how she operates. I'm not surprised she took it out on you. Thank heavens that Malena was there to smooth things over."

"Yeah, Tommy told me she's more smooth talking, can communicate with people a little bit better," Jason said. "Zara's a little bit more cold-blooded."

Divatox fidgeted a little bit…she was nervous to say the least.

"I heard about what happened out there while I was gone," Jason said. Divatox's breath went in her throat.

"Hey, don't look so nervous," Jason said. "I completely forgive you. If I was in that situation I would have pummeled him to death."

Divatox looked shocked. "You wouldn't," she said.

"I would," Jason said. "I don't feel sorry for him…this is war, and he raped me…injured me worse than before. We don't escalate battles but I won't hesitate to hurt someone like that beyond repair."

Divatox blew a long breath out. She knew she was fortunate.

"Besides, I know you did it out of feelings for me," Jason said and before long the Inquirian sorceress felt Jason's big, strong arms go around her waist, causing her to shiver in delight.

Before Jason knew what was happening, Divatox pursed her lips and kissed him strongly, then shivered in delight as Jason caressed her hips. Jason could also feel the warm protection of Divatox's slender, warrior trained body and it was one of the best feelings he could remember in some time.

"You didn't deserve any of that abuse," Divatox said as she laid her head against his chest. "You couldn't imagine how angry I was when I saw what your so called father did to you."

"But didn't he have a right to do it…I mean he is my biological father and all," Jason said.

"No, sweetheart, no he didn't have any right to do what he did. Maybe he's your biological father but that still doesn't put him in the right," Divatox said as she held him close, her eyes taking on a stormy look at the thought of Jason still recovering from abuse. "Watch how Zedd and Rita handle your friend Tommy. That's how parents are supposed to treat their children. Curtis Scott is an animal who is in his rightful place now…in jail."

Divatox then felt Jason kiss one of her slender arms, smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's move this get-together to my bed-chamber. I like this place but I think my place would be a little more…appropriate," Divatox said. With that, the two teleported out of Jason's room and to a beautiful, red and gold trimmed room with a queen sized bed.

No sooner had the two teleported in than a menacing male creature approached the both of them intent on doing some damage.

"Back off, Goldgoyle," Divatox commanded the being, with her command instantly obeyed. "Don't mind him, that's just Goldgoyle, by far my best warrior and my personal body guard. He gets real sensitive to strangers the first time or two."

"So this Jason guy, he's a friend?" Goldgoyle asked.

"Yep he's definitely a friend," Divatox said. "Anyone that has a beef with Zordon like he has is definitely my friend…and much more. Zordon abused him."

"That's pretty much what he does, sad to say. I'm married to some girl monsters that I rescued from Zordon's clutches…they once fought for Rita once upon a time before Zordon captured them," Goldgoyle said. "There's an old saying running throughout the galaxy that the biggest reason that old bastard doesn't ever come out of his time warp is because he's too much of a wussy to do so."

"I like that…it pretty much fits him to a T," Jason said. "He has to have his own warriors fight for him when he has enough power to conquer the world himself…probably even from his time warp."

"You can see your way out, Goldgoyle," Divatox said. "Jason and I are fine, no one gets to us here."

"You got it boss," Goldgoyle said as he hurriedly got his things together and got out.

After Goldgoyle had left, Jason and Divatox suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. They were madly in love with each other and they were one on one…in the same bedroom.

"I love you," Jason whispered in her ear as he rained kisses up and down her right arm.

"Get your shirt off boy," Divatox said seductively as she lifted his shirt off and her eyes sparkled, yet deep inside she was fuming as she saw the numerous bruises on his body. Unlike his father though, Divatox's voice had a comforting tone to it that told Jason he was safe where he was.

"Don't get angry. You made him pay and that's what matters," Jason said. "Please…just please make love to me…"

She had to laugh inside at the notion that a 15 year old boy was asking a woman who had lived thousands of years to take him. But she loved him too and was all too willing.

"It would be my honor and my pleasure," she purred in his ear as she pinched his nipples, causing his body to harden. She shivered in delight as she felt him kiss her again and felt their tongues collide. She then pulled his pants down and saw just how much she had aroused him. Meanwhile, Jason was feeling around her hips again which he'd quickly learned she liked a lot.

With a wide smile, the wily, age old Inquirian waved her hand and suddenly, Jason could feel himself touching skin as her clothes disappeared.

Feeling the shackles lifted, Jason assaulted Divatox's stomach with his mouth and ran a hand through her hair while caressing one of her breasts with the other.

"Just please, fuck my brains out Jason," Divatox hissed.

"With pleasure," Jason all but growled as he slipped inside of her and both of them lifted their legs to intertwine with each other. Working together, the two thrust in and out of one another as they moved in a rhythm that both truly felt was almost heaven.

Almost.

"Almost there Jason, almost there…oh fuck, Jason, I'm almost there…" Divatox panted, moments before both of them came to the ultimate climax and Divatox cried out in a wave of euphoria.

In the aftermath, as both lay on the bed with beads of sweat pouring out from both of them, Jason lay in Divatox's warm, protective grip, never feeling more safe in his life.

"I can't believe how different that feels from what I thought love was," Jason whispered.

"I'm glad you finally understand. I'm honored that you want to be my boyfriend," Divatox purred as she stroked his left cheek.

With that, the two continued to make love throughout the whole night. It would be, for Jason, the greatest night of his life to this point and for Divatox, it had been the best night she'd had in a long time.

Several hours later, after yet another round of love-making, Jason whispered, "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I will too, but just remember, I will always be with you, wherever you go. Don't ever think that I am not with you," Divatox said. "You have the ability and toughness to face anyone in this galaxy and win. Never forget that."

**Meanwhile, in Adam's bedroom**

It didn't take Scorpina long to get back from the kitchen and when she slipped open the door, she found that Adam was curled up comfortably in his bed.

'**Remember, don't go all the way with him if he doesn't want it tonight,' **she thought to herself. **'Don't make him feel like he has to do anything that he doesn't want to do.'**

As quietly as she could, she crept over to where Adam was sleeping and laid her head down right next to him. As if he could sense her presence though, Adam quickly drew her close to him, earning him a seductive smile.

"I decided to read more about you while you were away, what you've done for the entire universe is second to none," Adam said. "How did I get so lucky to have you with me and why have I waited so long for someone this beautiful?"

"Sometimes the luck goes to the people who earn it," she said. "I knew the second I saw you that if we got you out, I would make you mine. And as far as the wait goes, sometimes good things come to those who wait."

"Well, I had to wait a long time for this," Adam said. "But it's well worth it. And for the record, I have no issues being your personal property."

"That's good because we're going to be spending a lot of time together while I try and get the three of you well again, not to mention we have to get your friends rescued," Scorpina said.

"Like a guardian of sorts?" Adam said as he kissed Scorpina on the cheek.

"Yeah, sort of like that," she said.

"So, you didn't tell me how you got to be half Scorpion half human," Adam said.

"The powers I own give me that ability, dear," Scorpina said. "As I told you earlier during my stories, I first came into the war at a very early age because of my sister. My sister, Dulcea, is the keeper of a race and a certain kind of power called Ninjetti."

"How is that power different from the powers the Rangers have?" Adam said.

"Well for one thing, the power I possess relies on the spirit of free animals. I am half human and half scorpion because that is my spirit animal," Scorpina said. "To all who possess this power, we each have a spirit animal, and we have specific abilities that come with that power."

"What abilities do you have?" Adam said.

"For one thing, all of us can transform into our animal. I have not had to do this in the fight for Earth yet but I can transform into a large scorpion monster for battle situations," Scorpina said. "For another, I own a blade which has pure scorpion poison. That blade that sliced through those cuffs…if I hadn't been accurate it could have killed you."

"Then I'm glad you didn't miss then," Adam said.

"So am I," she said as she laughed and ruffled Adam's hair. "Those are just a few of my numerous abilities. I also possess enhanced speed, strength and durability. I am actually one of the last two survivors of my team…all but I and Dulcea are dead."

"What of Dulcea," Adam said. "Can she help us?"

"She could if she weren't trapped to the planet she currently resides in," Scorpina said sadly. "Many thousands of years ago, one of Zordon's generals, named Ivan Ooze, sought the Ninjetti power for himself and failed. However, just like Zordon trapped Rita in a time warp, Ooze trapped Dulcea to a planet called Phaedos. I doubt I will ever see my sister again."

Adam held Scorpina soothingly, feeling that this story was bringing out old wounds. At that very moment, as the two went to sleep that night, he made himself a promise, made himself a vow.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Unfortunately for Rita, Zedd and their forces, they knew not of the danger that lurked below.

That's because in the dark of night, hidden in three separate places, three separate devices were all going, simultaneously.

Right now, they were all ticking at 23 hours and counting backward. And if they weren't stopped, these devices, and their explosive impact, could spell doom for the Power Rangers only a short time after the team was born.

TBC…


	5. 5: Explosions in the Sky Part 2

A/N: Hardly my plotline, this is originally Ghostwriter's plotline through crowned tiger. I own ALMOST nothing. You'll want to read When the Lines Blur and A Dragon's Path before reading this. Queen Malena Repulsa is mine though as is Zara, Zedd's mother and the monster which will be introduced in this chapter, Diamond Heart. Ghostwriter has given me the go ahead to continue with the plotline.

Chapter 5 – Explosions in the Sky Part 2

**Monday before Thanksgiving, 1993**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Billy Cranston was expecting to wake up on Monday morning and have breakfast with his family…like he did on every day he didn't go to school. It was a family tradition, dating back to his early, early life in St. Louis.

However, the house was deathly silent, way too silent for his liking. The eerie silence, as a matter of fact, made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Quietly, he crept into his parents' bedroom (he was lucky he'd put on some slippers) and his eyes widened.

The whole bedroom looked like it had been in a car wreck. There were signs of a battle and the awful stench of blood was evident.

Drawers had been ripped out, photos had been smashed and there was glass everywhere. You couldn't go in that room without shoes otherwise there was almost a guarantee that your foot would get a shard of glass.

The shrine that was in his parents' room – a shrine dedicated to St. Louis' local sports teams (the Blues of the National Hockey League, the Cardinals of Major League Baseball and University of Missouri athletics) had also been torn to shreds which made his heart break.

He couldn't be sure but he could suspect who had been behind the attack.

Then, all of a sudden a warp appeared in front of him…and after that came a very familiar face.

Billy straightened himself and looked his visitor straight in her eyes.

"Madame Woe…please tell me you weren't behind this…" Billy started pleading.

"Come on Billy, you know me better than that," Madame Woe reprimanded. Billy looked in her eyes and knew in that instant she was telling the truth. "I think you damn well know who is behind this. They took your parents, as well as Trini and Zack's parents. My sources tell me they have Marge as well, and they took all parties to one of his labor camps."

"Then we have to do something!" Billy said.

"Not right now, Billy, not right now," Madame Woe said. Billy looked pissed, but forced himself to keep his calm. "I agree that we need to do something but we can't just rush in there until we have our ducks in a row. Right now, we have more pressing issues at hand."

Billy almost didn't want to know but forced himself to keep his calm.

"There is a detonator in your lab and if we do not take action soon, not only will this house be destroyed but every house within a two mile radius will be destroyed as well. That detonator is set to go off at midnight tonight," Madame Woe informed him. "The problem with this situation is that Zordon's new general that he brought in, Ninjor, is a dastardly smart guy…he put the detonator in a place that's going to be very hard to reach. Another problem is that Trini and Zack's houses have detonators in them as well so that could take up some time."

"Which we don't have a lot of," Billy said. "And if we don't fix this detonator conundrum, then someone's going to take the blame."

"You are a smart man," Madame Woe said. "Zordon will almost certainly frame you guys as the perpetrators and turn the community against you. If you guys aren't killed that is."

"Boy, he's a spin doctor and I know he'll find a way to do that," Billy said. "The others are safe aren't they?"

"I believe so, for now," Madame Woe said. "Now we need to get you out of here as well and regroup."

"And come up with a plan," Billy said. The two then disappeared via a warp leaving the house empty…for now.

**The Moon Palace**

An hour later, Billy, Trini and Zack were gathered with the other Rangers and most of Rita's top generals for a council of war…a rather impromptu council of war but Rita and Zedd had quickly gotten wind of the situation earlier that morning. Divatox had quietly left the Palace, so it was just the Rangers, Rita, Zedd and Goldar at the meeting. Malena and Zara were still asleep.

Right as the meeting was about to begin, in walked Scorpina in a pale-blue sun dress and matching blue high heels – her hair pulled back into two French braids.

"You were almost late," Zedd reprimanded. "This is an important meeting from the information the Rangers had to tell me."

"Sorry about that," Scorpina said as she fidgeted a little bit. She didn't want to tell the current team about the new arrivals, or about her new crush. The night she'd had was too good for her to let on to anyone about something, although she knew Rita and Zedd probably already knew what was going on. She wanted to keep it a surprise, mainly not to let Zordon know where Adam, Aisha and Rocky were. "I had some…business to attend to. It won't happen again. What's going on?"

Rita gestured to Billy, who popped a video tape into a hidden hole in the wall which connected to a monitor. What Zordon didn't know was that Billy's lad had surveillance cameras hidden where no one could find them. These surveillance cameras panned both the house and the adjoining lab.

What was displayed next was gruesome footage to say the least. Ninjor had teleported into Billy's parents room and what followed was pure, unadulterated carnage which made the rest of the team cover their eyes at one point.

As soon as Billy removed the tape, he inserted a second tape. This second tape actually horrified the team more than the first one did because what they saw was Ninjor teleport from room to lab (he thought he teleported in undetected), plant a bomb in an extremely difficult spot to get to, and leave.

When the second tape ended the team looked at each other once, twice, three times. They were all thinking the same thing. Trini and Zack's parents had gone missing as well, so one could guess that Zordon had done the same thing with them.

"He poked the bear one too many times," Zack said. "Zordon has crossed the line now. He took our family, he's endangering our properties and he's just made it personal."

"He is such a sicko that I think if he wanted to he could twist my father Curtis…twist his mind to make him kill me," Jason said, shuddering as he did so. "Zordon could pull him right out of prison and make me face him."

"But we can't worry about that right now," Jason added. "What we can worry about is what to do about this bomb business."

"You know Zordon is going to be looking for you," Rita said. "You know he's going to try to stop you from getting to those bombs."

"Which is why you're lucky I've had something in the works," Kimberly suddenly said.

"I was not made aware of this," Zedd said, looking at Kimberly with a slight hint of disdain.

"I apologize but Zordon couldn't know about this. But at this point, we have no choice and we need all the help we can get," Kimberly said. "Behold my first…and maybe my last creation depending on how this goes…Diamond Heart."

A streak of red light flashed into the room and before the group stood Kimberly's first ever alien monster creation.

It was slender and tinged red and white, with a humanoid looking face. Its chest was shaped like a heart but coated inside the heart was a 24-carat diamond. On its left arm was what would turn out to be its most significant weapon. It was a cannon a little bit bigger than the Dark Warrior's.

"This is your grand solution?" Goldar said. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"Since you opened your mouth first you're going to get to see what it can do," Kimberly said. "Diamond Heart, if you will demonstrate please."

"With pleasure," Diamond Heart said, its voice indicating that clearly this was a female creation.

Before Goldar could react, Diamond Heart aimed her cannon and fired a stream of shots at Goldar. On contact the shots struck Goldar and to everyone's shock, Goldar was trapped inside of a 24-carat diamond!

Goldar started kicking and screaming once he realized his predicament which caused Kimberly to roll her eyes and Rita and Zedd to laugh heartily.

"Oh, chill out you big baboon," Kimberly said as she casually took off her diamond necklace and touched Goldar's diamond prison. Instantly the diamond prison dissipated and Goldar was free.

"That's what you get for talking shit about her monster," Scorpina smirked which earned her a death glare from Goldar. "Great job, Kimberly, I'm most impressed. But you know once we unleash her and she proves her worth that Zordon will be looking for any sort of weakness."

"I'm prepared for that and that's where he won't find any," Kimberly said. "Once Diamond Heart gets someone trapped inside of that prison, there are only two ways for the prison to be broken. One is for me to do what I just did with Goldar, which isn't going to happen to any one of Zordon's goons."

"And the other is?" Rita said.

"To destroy the monster," Kimberly said. "The only problem with that is before Divatox left, she magically linked my monster to my diamond necklace. And there's no way that diamond necklace is ever going to leave this palace. This magical enchantment also gives her an unlimited amount of energy. This monster is also significantly more agile and is faster than Finster's monsters."

"I like it," Scorpina said. "Smart girl you are, Kim. You took all the necessary precautions against anything Zordon might throw at her. I think once we introduce her to this war, the only thing Zordon will have is the big headache this monster will cause him. There's a vault in the back to put that necklace to keep it safe."

"Diamond Heart, from this moment forward, you are to listen to everything Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd tell you and obey. Do I make myself clear?" Kimberly said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Diamond Heart said.

"I think we should use her to catch Zordon's goons by surprise," Rita said. "He won't be expecting Kimberly's monster and will not know how to adjust. We can use her as a shield to keep Zordon's goons from attacking us."

"Goldar and Scorpina too," Tommy said. "Those three should be able to keep Zordon's goons away from us while we do what we need to do."

"I need to run by your houses, Trini and Zack, and get a lay of the land on where these detonators are," Billy said. "I also need to run by my lab and see if we can find a way to get that detonator down from where it is. The problem is it looks like it's embedded against a wall."

"We have a monster which can get it out if that's the case," Rita said. "Just let us know. Goldar, Scorpina, Diamond Heart, you should probably tail him to make sure he doesn't get ambushed. The rest of you should stay on standby."

Unbeknownst to those at the meeting, two men were lurking in the shadows and had heard everything that was said.

Adam and Rocky had listened to everything and understood the gravity of the situation.

They knew their turn hadn't been called but they would be ready to do anything necessary to help the team win. In this war, failure was not an option and everyone had to do their part. And if these two were called on (Aisha was still in the infirmary) they would be ready to do anything asked.

But for now, they would keep close watch on the battle that lay before everyone and see what transpired.

And unbeknownst to all of them, on a planet far, far away, in the midst of beautiful ancient temple ruins, a gorgeous, slender woman stood stiffly with her staff at the ready and looked at the sky.

"It has begun," she mused. "The six have come together and Zordon is attempting to enslave Earth. I must be ready because the time of destiny is at hand."

TBC…


End file.
